


shame on me

by NedandChuck



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: AGAIN?, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Making Up, set immediately after 3.02, they kind of have their Conversation but mostly they just kiss and cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedandChuck/pseuds/NedandChuck
Summary: Juno apologizes and Peter responds the only way he really can
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157





	shame on me

**Author's Note:**

> Amy said in the discord she wanted some post Man in Glass fics so I wanted to come through for her because she does so much for this fandom !!

In retrospect it probably wasn’t the best idea, kissing Juno in lieu of actually finding the words to respond to his apologetic confession. Still, Peter was struck a bit speechless by the whole thing, so he could be forgiven for acting on impulse, perhaps.

It was well worth it, to feel his detective absolutely melt under his touch. To hear the soft noises he has always made whenever Peter kisses him. It’s been far too long since he has been able to kiss Juno Steel, and even if it was not the mature response, he can’t find it in himself to regret it, even when Juno pulls away.

His eye is still closed, and the gap he’s made between them isn’t really anything, even though Peter can feel every centimeter of it. Their foreheads are still pressed together, and Peter could so easily dip back down and steal the breaths that Juno is struggling to catch. He doesn’t, though, he respects Juno’s little space, the hand he’s moved from where it was tangled in Peter’s hair to press it against his chest.

Instead Peter watches, unabashed now that he feels as though he’s allowed. There’s color high on Juno’s cheeks, a smile tugging its way onto Juno’s lips even as he regulates his breathing, and there is leftover glitter stuck in his eyelashes, makeup halfheartedly taken off in the same way Juno always does before bed. Peter swipes the pad of his thumb over the strap of his eyepatch, causing Juno to finally look up at him again.

“That wasn’t _technically_ a proper answer, you know.”

He sounds like he’s trying to scold, or to go for his usual grumpy tone, but the grin that reaches his eye and crinkles his nose drowns out any kind of stern tone. Peter’s breath is caught once more in his throat, as it always is when he’s struck by how pretty his detective is.

“I wasn’t sure how else to phrase it, to be perfectly honest.”

“Well, that’s gotta be a first.”

Juno looks so awfully smug with himself, but the look fades to something much softer, something Peter isn’t sure he can stand to look at for an extended period of time when he replies, “With you, my dear, I’m afraid it’s more of a habit.”

“Nureyev,” Juno breathes out, fitting two years of disbelief into three syllables. “I owe you so much.”  
“And I think that I owe you an apology.” Nureyev holds up one hand when Juno starts to protest, pushing himself back just slightly to look Juno fully in the face. He pretends not to notice or be affected by the way that Juno chases him an inch. “I did not mean to make you feel that leaving was your only option. I should have made it more clear that my offer was not ‘leave with me now or nothing,’ but I was not thinking when I phrased my… my proposal.”

“Nureyev, that’s not your fault,” Juno looks like he is in physical pain, and he uses both hands to pull Peter back in and plant soft kisses on his cheek, the corner of his mouth, “I was scared, yes. I thought if I didn’t leave right then with you, I might not see you again, but I knew it wasn’t something I was ready for. That’s not your fault though, it wasn’t because of your _wording_, I was scared because I’m not used to people staying. To people wanting to stay. I should have stayed and talked to you. I know that’s not worth anything now, but it’s taken a little while for me to understand.”

“Oh, my love,” Peter watches Juno’s eye get ever so slightly larger, watches it flicker back and forth, searching Peter’s face, “I think it’s worth the world, even after all this time. I was _surprised_ to say the least, at how much you have grown since I last knew you, but you have become an even more fine lady than I was with on Mars so long ago. I think that we could still be quite the team, in an entirely different setting than before.”

Juno smirks and clasps his hands together behind Nureyev’s neck. “You think? I think we’ve proved as much tonight. Maybe we fucked the entire thing up to begin with, but we still pulled off quite the heist, Mr. Dauphin.”

“Next time we could do with a bit less theatrics, I think, Mrs. Dauphin,” Peter kisses the cheeky grin right off Juno’s lips, swallows his snickers.

“I don’t know, I think it makes it much more interesting.” He bats his lashes for a second before something serious and nervous overtakes his expression, “Do… Do you think that there’s a chance you could begin to fall in love again?”

Peter’s thumb again rubs soft patterns across Juno’s cheekbone, and he lets himself smile and lets himself be honest, “I think if you give me some time I will be back to my foolish ways very soon, Juno Steel.”

Juno smiles, looking relieved and content as he pushes himself against Peter once more.

They don’t have a deep conversation to catch one another up on their lives – they’re both far too tired for anything like that – but they do talk, they lay beside one another, hands clasped together, exchanging words and kisses until one of them drops off, and then the other.

Peter feels surprised when he wakes up to see Juno still tangled around him. He shouldn’t be, it’s not as though there is anywhere he can really run off to this time, but it’s pleasant to not be startled awake by the movement of the bed next to you. To have someone warm wrapping you in his arms, even though his teeth are grinding and he’s mumbling softly in his sleep.

They still have a lot to talk about, if their working relationship is going to work, as well as whatever personal mess they’ve tangled themselves up in, but they don’t have to deal with it at this very moment. Peter hears his name sighed softly from the sleeping detective, studies his face for a moment, and realizes he’s lied to him already.

It may not take any time at all for him to fall right back in love with his detective.

This time, though, it doesn’t feel all that foolish.

**Author's Note:**

> i think im very smart and funny because the title is meant to be "fool me twice, shame on me"  
make fun of me about it on tumblr @theritaminute  
and send me a message if you're interested in joining a penumbra discord!!


End file.
